toujourspurfandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva McGonagall
Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and the Head of Gryffindor House. She worked closely with Albus Dumbledore as the Deputy Headmistress, and later took his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts immediately after the Wizarding War ended. Timeline Hogwarts years ' Minerva was Sorted into Gryffindor, as the Head of a House is always a former member. '''After Lord Voldemort's first downfall ' Before Dumbledore arrived with baby Harry, McGonagall spied on the Dursleys using her Animagus form of a cat. Having seen the kind of people that the Dursleys were, she had doubts whether they would be the best people to leave Harry with. Dumbledore assured her it would be fine, and they left Harry on the Dursleys' front step. '''1991 - 1992 school year (Harry's first year at Hogwarts) During Harry's flying lesson, when Harry chases Draco to get Neville's Remembrall back, McGonagall discovers that Harry is naturally talented at broom flying and would be an excellent Seeker for the Gryffindor team. She called Harry in to see her, and although he expected to be reprimanded for flying off, she offered him the opportunity to be the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts for centuries, and he gladly accepted. When the Sorcerer's Stone was brought to Hogwarts, she, along with most of the other teachers at Hogwarts, was responsible for creating one of the obstacles preventing access to the Stone. Her task was a game of wizards' chess where the person or people trying to get the Stone had to be some of the pieces. 1992 - 1993 school year 1993 - 1994 school year 1994 - 1995 school year McGonagall attempted to ensure that the students of Hogwarts were on their best behavior, since students from two other wizarding schools would be there. 1995 - 1996 school year 1996 - 1997 school year After Dumbledore dies, she arranges his funeral. 1997 - 1998 school year Not knowing that Severus Snape was actually loyal to Dumbledore and had been secretly working to protect the students from the worst of the Carrows' teaching methods, McGonagall, along with two other Heads of House, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout, threw him out of the school. She helped to prepare Hogwarts for battle. When Pansy Parkinson suggested that they give Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord to spare the rest of Hogwarts from battle, she sent Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins away. Once Lord Voldemort was defeated and killed, she became Headmistress of Hogwarts. Personality McGonagall attempts to treat all students equally, even those she does not particularly like. She is a very proper person. However, she has a dry sense of humor that is most clearly seen when she is forced to deal with those she considers stupid or obnoxious, such as when Umbridge was at Hogwarts. Abilities and Special Skills Animagus: McGonagall is an Animagus, and can transform herself into a cat. Her Animagus form has markings around her eyes that resemble the square glasses she wears as a human. Transfiguration: As Transfiguration professor, she would be more skilled at it than the average wizard or witch.Category:Professors Category:Members of the Order of the Phoenix Category:People Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts staff